Choices
by Pen-Chan1
Summary: Choices,when faced with a life changing threat..what choices would you make? CHAPTER 8 uploaded!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok, I will get some flames over this one I know. Look, I'm not dissing anyone with this disease, I'm only saying.. what choice would you make here?  
I dont own nor claim to own any of the characters from Sonic the hedge hog game/anime. They belong to their respective owners  
thank you.  
  
  
Choices  
Chapter One: Introduction  
  
If you had a few months left to live, what would you do with it? I never really thought about it, till I was faced with my own mortality. Hell, I guess I even believed I was immortally, escaping all those robots and shit.  
I let the rumors go to my head, till even I believed them. And Tails? His constant adoration just made my ego grow, in fact the only one that made me realized the lie that I am, was Robotnic. Its odd, I found the truth, in my rival. In away, he is the only one I can trust, and that is why I go to him now.  
god, won't he be surprised.. good old Sonic, the blue pest that had defeated him time after time, was.... coming to him for help. I wonder if he will blast me on site, or wait to hear me out..   
~~~~~~~~  
I dont ask for much, just power, its not really too much now is it? But its always for that son of a bitch blue hedgehog that none of my wonderfully perfect plans can become a reality. I always get to the point that I can almost taste the triumph, the ..power..its almost within my grasp.. then along comes that little shit and ruins all my plans, But today.. now I have him in my grasp.  
Not even an hour ago he showed up on my door step. I knew something was wrong when I saw how pale he was, and his eyes so red. Not to mention the fact he looked as fragile as a china doll. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.  
How did it happen, I wonder. How did the mighty hero fall? Feh, it was probably some crack hoe or something, not like it matters how it happen.. only that it did. Now I have him in my grasp..  
~~~~~~~~  
So, here I am, sitting here.. watching that smug grin on Robotic's face, just get wider and wider. He knows already, I haven't told him.. but he knows.. I wonder what he will do? Laugh at my suffering? Offer to help? If he does try to help, you can beat a fist of rings that he will want something in return, and I fear I know what it is.  
But his the only one with the technology, I need this.. if I am to survive, but do I want to? Do I want to live, only to end up one of his servants.. no let me rephrase that.. one of his robot slaves.  
Is my life worth it? god.. I wish I could take back time, stop myself from doing what I did... no one can help me now. No one but Robotnic. The press would have a field day with this one...yeah I can see it now  
Sonic the Hedgehog, diagnosed with...AIDS.. 


	2. How did it happen?

Dis:Ok first of all, this chapt may give some peeps the wrong impression, I hold know feelings such as this towards H.I.V., this is simply  
how the chars in the story portray it.  
  
Chapter 2  
How did it happen?  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic sat on the cold metal stool, metal.. why was robonitc so obsessed with metal? The chill made him shiver, he was cold.. so cold, he knew he was going to get sick, sitting there.. lovely, another disease to deal with.  
He had been battling a cold for sometime, it had nearly turned to pneumonia in a few days, but with the help of a doc, incidentally someone he had rescued once, he was able to get the illness down to the sniffles once more. He really should have been sleeping, but he knew that if he didn't do this now, he wouldn't have the strength to do it later.  
"*ACHOO*" oh damn it all..a shiver ran down his spine, running his gloved hand under his nose, only to find a trail of red left along his once snowy white gloves. He looked gravely at the blood, feeling the hot warmth of it beginning to trickle down his snout. The site of his own blood, was making his stomach turn, but not so much as the hand that was on his shoulder in a matter of seconds.  
Looking up, his eyes red rim and hallow, he found the 'good' doctor Robotnic holding a clothe tissue out to him. "Thanks.." he mumbled and dabbed the tissue under his nose.  
"Not a problem.. now..lets see, oh yes you needed help. But what can I do, we have no cure for your... illness" Robotnic grinned, this was so easy, Sonic would play right into his hands, and then, it would be a matter of time before he had what he truly longed for. Power, undisputed power.  
"But..." Sonic was shushed quickly. "But you think I may know something the others don't. perhaps...but you never know..I mean honestly, what on earth could you do to repay my efforts, if I could help you?" Sonic sighed, he knew this was gonna happen.  
"what is it you want, Robotnic..." The evil doctor grinned. "Oh lots, but for now, please..indulge my curiosity, how did you, the might sonic, fall to such a humiliating disease?" Sonic looked down, his cheeks flushing red. "It was never suppose to be this way..."  
  
~~Flash back~~  
It had been your average day for Sonic and Tails.  
They had defeated a swarm of Robotnic's little 'toys'  
saved the day, and all in all, had fun!  
So as they returned to the main land, Knuckles had arranged a little   
Party for them.  
  
"Umm...Knux?" Sonic mumbled over too cherry painted lips that crushed against his  
the drink in his hand threaten to spill.  
"Relax buddy, and enjoy yourself!" Knuckles grinned and slipped a couple of pills in Sonic's drink to help.. loosen him up a bit, hell he doubted the blue boy had, had *this* kinda fun in a long time.  
As the evening wore on, Tails had passed out in the corner, a young minx curled up beside him and another fox nuzzled up under his arm.  
Knux had vanished sometime back with one of the dancers, leaving Sonic with a feline.  
He didn't know what was wrong with him, but every touch seemed to light his nerves afire.  
He wanted more..  
  
  
Sonic woke the next morning to find a note by his side  
"Welcome to my world, Tiger."  
What had that meant? If he had only have known...  
  
~~End Flash back~~  
  
"I see, so one of the hookers"  
"Dancers..." Sonic interrupted him. "Yes, so sorry.. Dancers, knew she was H.I.V. positive, and willingly passed the disease on to you?" How.. delicious...Robotnic couldn't have planned this better himself. "Yeah..I tracked her down later.. she was pissed that some one had infected her, and she swore to take out as many as she could before she died.."  
Sonic could have killed Knuckles! What the hell had he been thinking, slipping X in his drink?! Well.. he had blackened Knux' eye without telling him why. In fact he had been so secretive and wanting to be alone.. that Sally,Tails and the rest were growing very very worried.  
Sally began to suspect something when Sonic would refuse to kiss her, or even hold her hand. Oh he knew that he couldn't pass it to her that way.. but he felt so vile..Sally..she would never forgive him, oh god what was Tails gonna do?! He couldn't possibly take care of himself.He looked up, finding no hope in his choices. "Can you help me?"  
"Perhaps...but go home for now.. if you should grow too ill, you know how to reach me" Sonic gave a small nod, thanked the doc and stood to leave. "Oh Sonic. leave the tissue here, I need to run a few small tests"  
The walk home seemed to be getting longer, he hadn't told anyone where he had been going to, so of course, he was alone. He watched the dust circle around his feet as he walked. "That's what I'm gonna be..." he whispered, a tray tear running down his cheek.  
Looking up to the sky, the grand emptiness of it only matched the empty feeling that swelled within his heart. "I don't want to die....I...I want.. I wanted to raise a family... but.." he looked at his hands, knowing the deadly virus that coursed through his veins beneath "its all been taken from me now.."  
Once reaching home, he plopped down on a chair to rest, but felt a violent need to empty the contents of his lunch into the toilet. Tails, he shuttered at the sound of someone being ill.. he knew something was wrong. He may be young, but anyone could pick up the signs.."Sonic?" Tails peeked through the door and sighs..."I'm gonna call Sally"  
"N..No! Don't call anyone.." was the only reply he had received. Tails' shoulders slumped. "Ok..want anything?" want anything? Oh hell, Sonic wanted a lot right now.. and nothing Tails' could get for him.. wait, there was one thing. "Little bro, do me a fav"  
"Yeah Sonic? what?" The little fox was more the eager to please, he wanted to see Sonic happy again. "Call Robotnic...would ya..." 


	3. Is Sonic going to be ok, Aunt Sally?

Chapter 3  
(short I know but I'll make up for it in the next chapter)  
Did he hear that right? "Call..who?"  
"Robotnic!"Sonic choked over the remains of being ill as he faced the toilet once more. That cold sweat was forming over his body once more. Pressing his cheek lightly to the porcelain, his eyes shut as he listened to the water drain down the pipes. The white fixture was so cooling against his fevered flesh.  
Tails' knew something was very wrong now. should he call? No, Sonic must be too ill to think straight, he would never go to THAT guy for help. Racing back into the living room, he spotted what he was looking for, the phone.  
The numbers, he knew them by heart now. Aunt Sally had always known what to do when there was a problem, hopefully she would know what to do this time! His fingered danced across the number pad till the seven digits had been dialed, placing the phone to his ear, he listened, his heart sank each time it rang till finally.."Hello?"  
"What the fuck did he hit me for?" Knux glared at his swollen eye in the mirror, sure Sonic had been pissed when Knux fessed up to slipping something in his drink, but he had never seen such uncontrolled rage as when he told the blue blur that it had been Ecstasy. He shrugged, Blue boy must have a stick up his ass bout drugs or something.  
Well it didn't matter to him, Sonic would calm down in a few days, and then Knux could talk to him about trying something else..He grinned at the small white rock in his hand. Slipping it back in his pocket, he had things to do today..one of which was to track down Shela from the party, Sonic seemed to have a good time with her.. Knux grinned, now it would be his turn.  
~~~~~~~~  
Robotnic grinned and looked over a series of papers before him, oh so many plans, but which one to choose? He now had Sonic in his pocket more or less, he could get the glorified rat to do what ever he wished now, yes it was only a matter of time before it was all finally his.  
Finally he picked up one of the papers and grinned, yes this was perfect.. the perfect ending for the 'perfect' hero. Robotnic's deranged little chuckle grew, to a disturbing laugh, till it echoed through the dark cold metallic walls.  
~~~~~~~~  
He sat back, feeling sweat now coating his forehead, it took the last of his strength just to it the silver handle. The rush of water and various substances he didn't wish to think about, being flushed down the plumbing system only made his head pound ever more intently. This issued a small groan from his pale lips.  
He didn't hear her walk in, he didn't hear Tails greet her but he did feel her when those soft arms wrapped around him.. cradling the hero against her chest, whipping away the tears as the savior of the world, wept like a child.  
He didn't hear her whisper "I love you.." as he slipped into the darkness, but he could hear her heart beat, maybe thats what held him on.. his feeble grasp on life had yet to slip, only because of the constant beat of her heart.  
Tails could only watch, his idol was...crying, soft whimpering sighs choked back through feverish gasps for air. He had never dreamed he would see his friend this way, what was happening to him? What ever it was, it had to be bad.. real bad..  
"Aunt Sally?" She didn't answer. "Aunt Sally? Is Sonic gonna be ok?"  
  
  
"I.. Don't know, Tails.. I just don't know" 


	4. Remember Me

Chapter 4  
Remember Me  
  
Bright damn light, that was the first thing he knew.. the fucking light hurt his eyes "ugh..t..turn it off.." ok, now his voice sounded funny, and something was cupped over his muzzle. As his eyes adjusted, his eyes darted around the room, finding Tails asleep in a rather uncomfortable looking chair. He would have sat up and pulled the fox over to him, but as he tried to, the painful pull of metal in his wrist made him freeze. Looking down he found IV needles attacked to him, various tubes leading to beeping machines.. in short it was wearing on his frazzled nerves.  
Laying back, he silently mouthing the words to a song, one that he remembered from a long time back, well just a few verses anyway.  
  
'Mother used to say  
if you want you'll find a way  
mother never danced through fire showers'  
An odd smile came to his lips, he knew that they would know by now.. it was only a matter of time before the doctors told Sally or Tails, perhaps both. Ever so slowly, he reached over to the bandaged wrist, grasping the tubes and pulling them free... the spray of blood only brought a worried look to his face.. "I hope their careful cleaning that up.."  
Shoving the O2 mask away, he climbed or rather fell out of bed, amazingly, Tails had yet to awaken. "Love ya lil bro.. remember me as I was..." He whispered before darting out the hospital window.. it was the quickest way out.  
Below on the street, the word was spreading like wild fire, some thought it a rumor, some believed it a lie.. but one knew the truth, and a demented smirk was over her cherry painted lips. "One last bastard down..." She muttered before a violent coughing attack.. smearing away blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. Looking up, she smirked once more and made sure no trace of crimson was left over her features, her next...victim was approaching. "Hey Sweets" Knux winked and flashed a small roll of 10s, just enough for a good hard ride before she went along her way..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
After walking along the edge of the small ledge..ok crawling, He almost made it to the fire escape before tumbling into a dumpster below.. wouldn't have been so bad, save for the fact that he landed on some Rat that was trying to get a lil sleep. "Sorry man.." The bum just shrugged, turned back on his side and went back to sleep.. Sonic made a silent wish , wishing his life was so simple.  
As he crawled out, he winced at a sharp pain that ran through his ankle, lovely.. reduced to limping now, he made his way to a pay phone. Fishing a few coins out of his pocket, he gave his last chance, a call..  
The 'good' Doctor had nearly jumped out of his skin as the phone rang, but the shock was replaced with gruesome glee as he hear the monotone voice on the other end of the phone. "Come.. get me...please.."  
Please, the damn hedgehog had actually said please to him.. Robotnic had to stifle his excitement while finding out where his patient was.. but once the receiver hit the base.. his roaring laughter of triumph, echoed through his laboratory. Sliding down against the cold glass of the phone booth, Sonic gave a small defeated sigh, feeling the cold inviting arms of darkness, begging him forth once more.  
  
~~Sonic?~~  
"huh?"  
~~Sonic...~~  
"W..Who is calling me?"  
~~Don't give up..~~  
"Who are you?"  
~~I died to protect you..~~  
"W...who..."  
~~Don't make my death, be in vain~~  
"Wh...SHADOW?! Where are you? How are you talking to me?"  
~~Sonic...I'm tired...remember..Do not give up~~  
"But...Shadow..I'm...I'm dying.."  
~~Sonic..I must go now..we will meet in time...~~  
"Shadow...Come back..when? When will we meet?"  
~~Remember...~~  
  
When he awoke, he found fresh tears lining his face.. and a small clump of black fur, tightly clasped in his fist. 


	5. Welcome to my World, Sweetie

Chapter 5  
Welcome to My World, Sweetie  
(sorry for the delay, works been cutting into my writing time. Thanks for all the reviews! This is going futher then I thought it would ^_^.  
BTW there will be 2 maybe 3 alternet endings, I will give a clue towards them later on and anything anyone would really like to see happen, you can leave a note or email me at pensp@wayxcable.com thanks again! Pen_chan)  
He yawned and stretched, last night was.....fun. Sitting up, the stench of sweat and stale perfume was still lingering in the air "ugh..I need a bath.." As he turned to glance where she should have been, instead he found a message pinned to the pillow. "Welcome to my world, Sweetie." He blinked once, twice..."Nani? Whats this suppose to mean?" Turning the note over his blood ran cold, he had seen it before, it was called and HIV Smilie . An H was the eyes, beneath it and I formed the nose and the V was the mouth. "Please god.. please let this be a joke..."  
Once the long black limo pulled up, Sonic felt a pair of cold metal arms lift him and place him in the back seat, where Robotnic was waiting. "Well well Sonic, my dear...friend. How do you feel today?" How did he feel? His ankle ached with each beat of his heart, his head was pounding like a sledge hammer, and his wrists stung. pulling those IVS out hadn't exactly been the wisest thing he'd ever done. Not to mention he was staring at that butt ugly mug. "I'm ok"  
She sat there in shock, at first she though the squirrel had been pulling her leg. "your kidding right?" the saggy haired doctor just shook his head slowly. Thats when reality had hit her, slumping down in a chair, she didnt feel the tears matting against her fur. "oh my god..." she whispered before beginning to sob. Her crying was so intense that she shook with each gasp of breath. Tails could only sit and watch as the world he knew, was falling apart.  
The ride back to the freak's lab seemed to be longer, maybe he wasn't used to going so SLOW, he would glance down time to time at the black hairs in his hand, wondering if it had really been Shadow, and how had he contacted Sonic? "Sonic, I have a proposition for you" He glanced up to that smirk face. "Yeah?"  
"WHAT?!" echoed through the white halls, followed by a sickening thud. Sally just looked at the small canine laying on the floor. "I wonder what's gonna happen to him now.." she muttered to herself, watching two orderlies pick up the bi-tailed creature and carry him over to a couch.  
She gave a small sigh and began to wonder, she had , had so many dreams and hopes, all involving Sonic and a possible future. But what now? A family, that wasn't gonna happen now.. Well, she could still love him, hell she couldn't stop now.. but how could they be close? W..Was it worth it?  
Waking, only thing he could think of was the pounding sensation in the back of his head, brushing his fingers along his orange fur, he winced and noted the knot there, must have happened when he hit the tiled floor. "Bad move..". His eyes darted around the room for a moment, finding Sally lost in thought, but he could pretty much guess what.. same thing that was on his mind, Sonic. Sonic was like a brother to him, that wouldn't change..but if a little of what he knew was true, their adventures would quickly dwindle, he may have to watch his closest friend dwindle down to nothing...could he do that? Would it destroy the image that he had built of up in his heart and mind of the Blue hero?  
"I'm gonna go get a soda, ya want on Sal?" she looked up at him, sense when did he call her Sal and not Aunt Sally. "No, no thanks..." giving a small wave of her hand, she shooed him off. "I guess we're all gonna change in little ways now.." she muttered silently to herself, and she was right.. they all would change. Tails knew this as well... he could feel himself, already turning colder to the world.. but why? Perhaps it was the immortality that he had pictured of himself and Sonic, being shattered. Or perhaps it was just a defense movement of his mind, to protect himself from anymore hurt, all he knew was.. it was changing, everything he knew and loved, seemed to be dying along side his best friend, his.. brother.  
A sudden rush of medics raced past him, he over heard a little of what they had to say, apparently some feline had stepped out into on coming traffic. Darting out of the way, he caught a glimpse of her face as they wheeled her stretcher into E.R. Hadn't he seen her before? She had winked to him, though even that seemed to pain her a great deal.. where had he seen her.. oh thats right! At Knuckle's party! He'd have to check in on her later.. 


	6. Eternity is waiting

Chapter 6  
Eternity is waiting  
( *EEEEK!!!* ok I've been having excited lil spaz attacks XD  
I love the reviews! Thank you so much. and yes I am getting on my own nerves being this excited ^^;   
just wanted to say THANKS!!  
oh and really sorry for the long delays in chapters. Been working like a DOG at work, pulling a lot of late hours, I promise, I mean I swear this fic will not die off! It will be finished.. with a surprised)  
  
"S..Shela?" He watched them wheel her by, must have been bad by the amount of blood left behind, if that kept up, she wouldn't make it to the emergency room. Giving a small shrug, he continued his way to the soda machine, wasn't his problem now.  
Elsewhere  
"So Sonic, have you made up your mind yet? Which will it be?" Dr. Robotnic's eyes seemed to be glazed over with glee, of the choices he could have given the hedgehog, these had to be the more vile ones. Sonic could only stare at the items before him on the table. He reached out and let the smooth cold texture of chrome run over his fingers. Well there was always that...  
Could he do this though? Sure he would live, but would eternity as one of Rabbinic's servants be worth it?What about that brief moment with Shadow? Was that just an hallucination? No, it couldn't have been... no dream could rip at your heart so intensely as that vision had.  
~Sonic..~  
His voice seemed to still drift over the city.  
  
~~~*Flashback, 20 minuets before Her accident*~~~  
  
She smirked to the small wad of bills in her hand, each crumpled piece of green paper was another life she had help ruin. The coughing attacks had diminished for awhile and she felt it was time to treat herself. She never saw the dark figure dressed in tattered clothing step up behind her, place his black fur covered hand to her back and shove her out into the street. But she saw his smirk once she turned, just before hitting the pavement.  
~I am your death, as you are his..I will be waiting for you on the other side..~  
Horror stricken, she could only stare as the mysterious dark and crimson shaded figure turned and seemed to vanished with one gust of wind, doing so she failed to notice the on coming bus as it screeched in vein to avoid colliding with her lithe form.  
  
~~~~*End FlashBack*~~~~  
  
The sounds of a constant *beep* *beep* *beep* was in her ears as she opened her dull, red eyes slowly. Ever nerve was alive with pain, she knew that the beep was, it was the slowing monitor of her heart. She was about to close her eyes once more when she saw them; dark, dead eyes staring back into hers.   
She would have screeched and called for help, but she found her hands useless.. no not useless, she wasn't even on the hospital bed anymore. As a matter of fact, she didn't hurt at all anymore! Looking back, she knew what she would see, and could only draw up a small cry as she witnessed it. Her own body was laying on the hospital bed, many doctors around trying to revive her till finally one stated "we lost her.." and pulled the sheet over her pale features. How.. how could she be watching this? But she knew the answer, she was sentenced to watch her own death. Looking back to the figure before her, he held out his hand.   
~It is time for you to begin your eternity~  
"H..How so? Going to hell, right?"  
He nodded slowly before answering  
~Indeed.. but for your crimes against those you could have helped, you have been giving the sentence of sorrow..~  
"sorrow?"  
~For eternity, you shall watch, time and time again, the end of the lives you helped destroy, and none shall be more painful then the innocents that shall die. You will feel their pain again and again, watch their family weep and turn away from them.. and you shall feel the loneliness they hold as I finally take them to their rest. All this is yours, you earned in your life, the eternity you have created.~  
  
He turned and walked started back down to meet with Sally when a thought crossed his mind.. why should he go back? She didn't need a child to support now, hell he wasn't exactly a child anymore, sure he could take care of himself, no problem! And.. this would have made Sonic proud of him.. "I'm thinking like his already dead.." without another thought, Tails turned and left the hospital, leaving the crushed soda can on the tile floor.  
  
  
-TBC-  
Just like to say, the fic will be ending soon. But I am going to give 2 or three alternate endings. Hope you enjoy them! 


	7. Now is the beginning of the End

Chapter 7  
Now is the beginning of the End  
  
(I just want to thank you all for your reviews, honestly, none of my fics have ever come this far! Thank you. Perhaps a sequel? Maybe ^_^  
Thank you once again! Pen_chan)  
  
  
'Mother used to say  
if you want you'll find a way  
mother never danced through fire showers'  
  
"Ok lets do this" He closed his eyes slowly, letting the clump in his hand fall to the floor silently. The sharp pain of something metal piercing his wrist almost jolted him from the table, but soon sleep seemed all too inviting.  
  
~Bet mother never danced through fire shower~  
"Shadow?"  
~yes Sonic..~  
"Shadow...I.."  
~Sonic.. you still have another choice..~  
"I do? What is it?"  
~Eternity... take my hand Sonic~  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, Shadow.. perfect Shadow.. He seemed so peaceful and calm. His hand was held out to Sonic, beckoning him to take hold.  
  
~Please Sonic.. join me in eternity.~  
"Shadow? How is it Robotnic doesn't see you?"  
  
A soft smile was over his old friend's lips, his eyes gave a comforting glow.  
  
~You stand at the threshold of death, my friend. Unlike that of many, your passage through it shall be without pain.. if you take my hand now.. Death will come either way, but as one of his servants.. you shall find a darker existence awaiting you when I return.. Sonic take my hand..~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The echoing sound of water against pavement was enough to drown out his thoughts. He had sought out shelter in the temporary comfort of a cardboard box. Yeah so it leaked.. he knew where Sonic had gone.. as he left the hospital, he had caught sight of a certain bastard's car..excuse me, limo, taking off. Why else would he be there?  
He felt kinda tired, it had been a long day.. well when your idol becomes mortal in a mater of seconds before your eyes then does the un thinkable by seeking your most hated enemy out as a salvation... yeah that tends to make someone want to go to sleep, permanently. Laying back in the box, he looked up at the soggy floor over his head, a bit of it was beginning to sag..oh well.  
As he lay there, he began to think back on a song Sonic used to sing, reluctantly I might add, to him when he couldn't sleep.   
  
I don't hear a sound Silent faces in the ground  
The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen   
If there is a hell   
I'm sure this is how it smells   
Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't   
Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain   
I walk in the rain, in the rain   
Am I right or am I wrong   
and is it here that I belong   
  
Sonic had always been a strange one.. but it did help, soon he ignored the soft pat of water dripping against his fur and was lost in dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh god oh god oh god oh god..." his arms were wrapped tightly against his knees as he crushed them to his chest, rocking back and forth slowly. "Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god " chanting, he knew he was chanting it now, as if some sad way of begging for time to be played back so he could stop himself. "Oh god..Sonic..." it hit him, what ever he was going through, Sonic had already.. no wonder he knocked the shit out of him the other day..  
Burying his face him his hands, he began to tremble and weep silently, yes Knuckles, ever cocky and joking around Knuckles, was weeping like a small child. What could he do? Life? please.. life was gone now...gone? Yeah.. life was gone now.. he was just existing.. "just existing..waiting.. yeah waiting to die.. I don't like to wait.."  
Quickly his hands searched the floor of his room, finding one of many of his small hand held mirrors... it was quickly broke against the bed post. "so pretty.." he smirked while looking at the shards of glass on his bedroom floor. He always did find a small admiration for destruction. "I wonder.. they always said, make a pretty corpse.." The glass was light in his hands.. yeah this wouldn't be hard, one quick swipe and he could beat months of pain and well... guilt...guilt, ..would he have that after he was dead?  
  
~~~~~  
  
"mm....Tails?" she rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly, must have dosed off again.. where was Tails? He just went for a soda.. Standing slowly she began to make her way towards the soda machine, when a dark figure brushed past her.. who ever it was, gave her a chill. She glanced back and could have sword the figure glanced and winked at her. "watch it pretty lady.." huh? She watched him...he looked so familiar.. "Do I know you?"  
He simply gave a small smirk and whispered from behind the shadows of his trench coat. "You shall, M'Lady.. you shall.." Now she was officially beginning to freak out. He flicked the collar of his coat back and smirked "boo" He eyes quickly went wide and the color drained from her features. "S..S..Sha....oohhh.." her eyes rolled back and she didn't feel the tiled floor collide with the back of her head as darkness once more claimed her mind.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
TBC  
  
Song- Cowboy Bebop   
Rain  
  
Lyrics by Tim Jensen  
Music and Arrangement by Yôko Kanno  
Performed by Steve Conte  
  
  
how many of you figured that one out? 


	8. Ending Part A

Ending Part A  
  
Remember, this is only one of 2 maybe 3 endings  
I hope you have enjoyed this, and thank you for all the lovely reviews ^_^  
oh, and a sequel may be in the works soon! I just have to decide which ending will be used!  
  
"I've chosen"  
~And which path shall you take, my friend?~  
  
Something was wrong, Robtnic felt a bead of terror run down the side of his face "No! Don't you dare do this! Your mine do you hear me?! YOUR MINE!" He shook the blue limp body that lay on his operating table. ".....how is it you always win Sonic...how can this be?" Those reluctant words spilled from his lips as he pulled the sheet over the world's hero's head. Sonic's last breath had left him with a small peaceful smile. He had finally won.  
Elsewhere  
  
His eyes shot up, somehow.. somehow he knew "Oh Sonic..." the anger seemed to wash from him, leaving a mix of mournful cries and the relief of knowing his idol, his companion... his brother, was at peace. Slipping away the now tattered white gloves he wore, he went to brush the tears away from his eyes when his heart nearly stopped, in the palm of his hand, was a small clump of blue and black fur was in hand. "What the f..." looking up slowly he smiled. "Your still watching over me aren't you"  
  
"Funny..." he scoffed silently "I always thought it would hurt more then this" he slowly licked at the deep pulsing wound in his wrist. "Mm...I wonder what death is like.. well.. I'll know soon enough" Chuckling weakly, Knuckles leaned back against his bed and watched his blood beginning to pool around him and spread out along the wooden floor. It was darker then he expected. "I wonder.." his words seemed so distant. "I wonder if there is anything after this.. or.. if just like turning off the tv" His eyes began to grow heavy, he seemed to be getting sleepy "t..this must be what its like... to sleep.." Something brushed against the fresh wounds, something cold, causing his eyes to flutter open for a moment. "man..." he muttered lissly as he watched what appeared to be.. nothing or something he couldn't see, use his own spilled blood to write something along his mirror. "w..wha?" his vision was a bit fuzzy. 'it's...not...too..late'   
  
The ringing of her cell phone was enough to draw her from her shock induced sleep, rubbing her eyes she sat up for a moment, glaring at the ringing device till it came to her mind WHAT it was. "oh.." she whispered and picked up the phone "Hello?"  
"Sally..."  
"Who is this? I can hardly hear you"  
"Sal.. its me, Knux I.."  
"What's wrong? You sound so tired"  
"Sal just get here quickly..."   
"Knux...Knux?!"   
Something was defiantly wrong, she could tell from the sound of his voice, and not to mention the fact that the line had suddenly went quiet. But what could happen to Knuckles that he would need her help?   
Deciding that it was more important to find him then debate the issue in her mind, she turned and hit the double doors of the hospital, looking up groggily, she groaned and rubbed her forehead.. finally noticing the sign , stating that exit was closed from midnight to nine am.  
"Shit!" she hissed, looking for another exit. "Hey Sal?" Turning, she saw him, he looked somewhat older now, his soft orange fur was matted against his skin from sleeping outside last night. "Tails?"  
"No time Sal, come on" He grasped her hand and literally dragged her through the hallways to another exit, one that remained open much later then the first. From there he instinctually knew right where Sally had been headed….  
  
  
  
-TBC-  
Erf ok I know the title of this one was Ending A, but its gonna take 2 parts to end this one ^^;  
And I'm REEAALY sorry for the delay, my job and the fact that I'm lazy as HELL when I get home.. are the only excuses I can give ^_^;  
  
Btw, kindly check my F.F.net user profile.. thingy, I just added some links to it ^_^  
Thanks!  
  
Pen_chan 


	9. ENDING A 1/2? 2/2?

Ending Part A..1/2? 2/2? I have no idea!  
  
Um..heh SORRY! Its been really strange here, and its so hard for me to get a chance to write, but I am so grateful for those of you who have patiently waited for this next chapter. Please forgive this lazy/busy author!  
  
Pen_chan  
  
  
(tab button has died on me x_X arg!)  
  
Everything was a blur as he raced through the crowded street, varouse people would try to stop him, asking the usual "where's Sonic? Is it true? Where are you going with Sally? Ect ect ect" Tails didn't stop to answer.. hell they were lucky if he even heard them!  
A deep ache seemed to grow somewhere within his shattered heart, but he knew if he didn't hurry, the pain would be doubled! Sally could only hold tightly to his hand, and wonder where the crazed canine was taking her, she prayed silently that he would take her straight to Knuckles.. she knew something was wrong, but she feared what it could be.  
In the back of her mind, she could still see the shadowy figure that had frightened her so, in the hospital. But who could it have been? And what purpose did he have with her? Could it have been…? Before the answer could come to her, Tails stopped cold, his eyes wide "here…" he pointed to a run down slum, somewhere within, was their friend.. Sally couldn't help but flinch, so this is where beloved Knuckles spent his time hiding when he was away from the island.. the smell along was enough to make her gag.  
  
  
  
~They're not gonna make it.. why don't you give up?~  
"Why don't you shut up.. if I have to die, I would like it to be peaceful"  
~oh now you know me better then that! Why do you think you deserve a peaceful death? Sonic.. he must have suffered, your not worth the sweet release.~  
"Shut…up…"  
~oh hit a nerve have I? Give up, your foolish to think you are forgive! Your damned! Just as you were always damned! Soon you'll return..~  
"Return? What are you talking about?"  
~Where do you think you came from? Your returning to whats true.. your returning to me.. I OWN YOU! Your worthless soul is mine!~  
"Own me? No one owns me!"  
  
He lay there, within his mind's eye he could see it, the creature that had plagued his mind for ages.. this is why Knuckles had locked himself away on that island.. this is why he sought only comfort in cheap wine, coke and hookers… this creature..  
Before him, stood what seemed the mirror image of Sonic, but his fur was tainted dark purple, and his eyes… black and empty, a seeming void.  
  
~Oh now there your wrong.. I have owned you from the day you allowed me to have a voice within you.. you're a slave to me, give in Knuckles.. take that last slice.. end your pathetic existence.. its not like anyone will miss you.. do it…~  
"no.. I'm already dying.. no…"  
  
His body now begun to feel heavy, sleep seemed so inviting, as he fought with his inner demon, he felt the glass shard in his hand once more.. it would be so simple.. a quick slice across the throat and it would all be over…  
  
~'Knuckles…'~  
His heart nearly stopped! That voice.. that sweet voice.. could it really be? If So.. that could only mean.. oh Sonic..  
"S…Sonic?"  
~'hold on a little longer…'~  
"Oh Sonic..F..Forgive me, I.."  
The darker version would not sit back and let all his hard work go to waste, no.. Knuckles was his.. and soon he would be free!   
~Don't listen to him! He lies! I'm your true friend, Knuckles.. trust me.. end the pain, end it and be free.. do it, I'm sorry I was mean before.. do it!~ ((Can anyone here tell I like Johnny the Homicidal Maniac? ))   
Knuckle's attention darted between the two, he craved sweet release, but he needed forgiveness from Sonic.. and so many others.. how many lives had he ruined? How many would now suffer in vain because he had caused the accidental death of a close friend?  
The two stood before him, Sonic bright with a soft glow, the darker version seemed to radiate with a darker aura.. what path would he take?  
  
As if drawn there by some unseen being, Sally found the apartment quickly, and the door locked! Her fists where raw from hitting it, trying to retrieve an answer from within, but it seemed no one was there. Finally she looked back to Tails, tears now running freely down from her troubled eyes. Tails gave a nod, braced himself and rammed his shoulder against the door with as much force as he could muster. It didn't budge.  
Once more he backed up and raced towards the door, his shoulder colliding with it once more. This time it gave a sickening snap, the door had a large crack down the front, and was off its hinges. Tails held his arm, trying to hide the pain that he could not mask.. blood was seeping from the broken flesh.. it stained both his glove and the door. Sally felt bile rising in her throat as she took a closer look, small fragments of bone seemed to be jolted out, shredding the skin and muscle in its way… but that would have to wait for later.  
Pushing the broken door aside best she could, Sally wedged her way through the splinted door and frame, there she saw him, the red creature was laying face down in a pool of his own blood, around him were shards of glass, one was gripped tightly in his bleeding hand. She gave a horrified shriek and raced over to him, finding the cell phone close by. With it she called for paramedics and prayed they would arrive in time.  
  
"S..Sonic.. I'm cold.. tired.. I want to give it all up.."  
~'Knuckles.. I know.. I was the same.. but I served my purpose.. you have yet to, continue on, I will meet you on the other side soon enough, now go back…'~  
~NO! You cant your mine! You have no purpose! Your worthless, give it up! Return to me!~  
  
Knuckles glanced back and forth till finally he had decided.. holding his hand out, he felt some of the clod melt away, his hand touching Sonic's, the warm aura surrounded him.   
Sally watched as both Knuckles and Tails were carted off in the ambulance, she gave a small look around the room and gave a sigh, things had fallen apart so quickly..  
  
  
END Of Part A  
  
Ok Ok I know it really isnt ended, but um.. heh I'm gonna do something I will later KICK myself for I'm gonna write a sequel for ending a and ending b ^_^; hope ya like it! 


End file.
